Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 12 - Thomas Finally Makes It Out Of the Temple, Thanks to Cranky, And Gets The Second Mask
Here is part twelve of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirate * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript * (Thomas hears a growling noise, which makes him, depressed. He walks around a corner until he turns around and sees Bulgy coming toward him and shoots him twice when the bus hides. He moves to the various cones that protect Bulgy while he is following him) * Thomas: Don't you get it, Bulgy? Emily was right. I can always outsmart you. You've got to admit it. (turns his back and turns around to Bulgy and shoots the bus when he spins round) My health always increases when I free a lot of cages. (Bulgy tries to jump Thomas, but misses when the little blue engine moves out of his way, and shoots him in the face, spinning him round in circles) Missed me. Ha! * Bulgy: You won't lower my health down! (jumps on Thomas, who jumps out of the way, and shoots Bulgy, spinning him round in circles) * Thomas: You forgot to make a swirling wormhole. (pushes a button and shoots Bulgy, who spins around twice, but gets shot and sucked in, and drops a plum) Bye-bye! (grabs and takes the plum and throws it up in the air. He jumps out of the way and jumps on the plum and climbs up to exit the cave. He hurries along the beautiful countryside and collects a yellow lum when he jumps up and steps on the broken platforms to break them and send himself falling into a platform with a lava stream going with the plum following him with the golden evening sun setting) Well, this little engine's off again. Don't worry, Bertie, I'll find the second mask before the pirates do. (hops onto the plum after he grabs it and slides down the lava stream to collect the rest of the red lums and collects a yellow lum past the yellow lavas over the red lava. The plum and Thomas fall down onto the next lava and surf quickly away down past some spiked thrones popping and trying to hurt Thomas if he gets too close to them. The plum takes down Thomas a hole, before he jumps and climbs up to collect a green lum and a red lum, only to miss four others. He shoots a plum, throws it in the air, grabs a yellow lum, shoots the plum down the lava stream while on it, only to burn his foot when he jumps into the air and back on the same platform he was on before, and shoots the plum he was on early. He shoots the plum down the lava stream to collect a yellow lum and arrives at the track's end and climbs through a hole) * (Thomas flies down to shoot a catterpillar and collects a yellow sphere and ends up throwing and carrying it over the abyss down onto many platforms and ends up doing the same thing when he attacks some narrow gauge cars coming toward him past the spinning fire and two more catterpillars and arrives with the sphere at the end when he grabs a green lum. He grabs the sphere and throws it up in the air and shoots a plum to get it to come to him. Thomas grabs the sphere, steps onto the plum, throws the sphere up in the air, shoots forward, and does the same thing until he reaches the other side and throws the sphere and jumps off the plum. Thomas brings the sphere toward an unknown area, and shoots some narrow gauge cars out of the way, but throws the yellow sphere onto its yellow base after he brings it into the room, until he hears a crunch noise from a crane awakening. Thomas jumps across the lava, climbs up a spider web like ladder, and heads through the hole and back to the same platform that he was on. The circle goes around to the top hole. Thomas shoots the plum he used to be on early and shoots his way down the river and hops onto the platform to climb up into the hole to arrive at another area) * (Thomas jumps on the plum and shoots a blocked door and heads after a purple lum over the abyss which he fears off until he arrives at a saved point to collect a green lum. He slides down the slope after the purple lum, but jumps over some fire burning, and hops onto some platforms while collecting some yellow lums. He swings onto another purple lum and slides down the slope and falls into the red lava to burn his foot. He arrives back where he was and blows out the fire on his foot) * Emily's Voice: If you want to slow down, pull the analog stick toward you. (Thomas starts doing the slide thing over again and ends up getting his foot burnt and blows the fire out back where he was. He starts speeding up on the slide and grabbing the purple lum and until he finally catches up with the purple lum and falls down a hole. He arrives at the top with the purple lum at the area he was in and climbs across to collect the blue sphere and throws it down to its blue base and grabs a yellow lum before he hops down and grabs the blue sphere and puts it onto its blue base, causing Cranky to move) * Cranky: I'm Cranky, guardian of the Sanctuary of Lava and Stone. Hop on board. (Thomas obeys, grabs the purple lum he was chasing, grabs a yellow lum, and hops onto Cranky, who lifts him up in the air, and carries him across) * Thomas: Thank you, Cranky. * Cranky: It is an honor to serve a hero such as yourself. I have to warn you: A group of killers is coming to find you. Did you know to happen that they're ninja henchmen? * Thomas: Ninja henchmen?! Oh no! * Cranky: Well, they are very dangerous, but have a single weakness. Their hooks are heavy and difficult to use. * Thomas: I'll find a way of turning to my advantage. Thanks! * Cranky: You're welcome, Thomas. Take care! (Thomas races up the stairs to collect a yellow lum and finally grabs hold of the second mask and lifts it up in the air and quickly vanishes) * Bertie: (as Thomas appears) You have found the second mask. Good, Thomas, you're getting closer to your goal. (grabs the second mask and places it on his stone) Just two more masks and I will awaken. (pushes a button to make a magic spiral door, which sucks Thomas in) Be careful, the request of your quest will be even harder. (Thomas vanishes when he is sucked in before Thomas arrives at the Echoing Caves. The pirates' prison ship is shown) * Devious Diesel: I am surrounded by incompetents. Now I'll never be able to stop Thomas. (S.C.Ruffey appears) * S.C.Ruffey: Admiral, I've returned with more than five thousand slaves. * Devious Diesel: S.C.Ruffey! You've come at the right time. Ha-ha! I have a mission for you, a special mission... * S.C.Ruffey: Killing is my pleasure. Command and your will shall be done! * Devious Diesel: I want you to bring me the body of this confounded Thomas! * S.C.Ruffey: It is as good as done. * Devious Diesel: (laughs) You are not long for this world now, Thomas. S.C.Ruffey and his narrow gauge trucks will make mince meat of you! (laughs) Category:Daniel Pineda